Pourquoi?
by Mystick
Summary: Non, ce n'est malheureusement pas le chapitre 14, mais une nouvelles très importante! Allez lire! (non, je n'arrêtes pas de l'écrire, c'est pour autre chose!)
1. Pourquoi Harry?

J'ai décidé d'écrire un fic triste parce-que ces temps-ci je file pas bien, alors je me vide le c?ur en faisant souffrir un des personnages. Ben en fait, tout, mais au moins ce chapitre est du point de vue de Ron. Peut-être que je vais faire d'autre chapitre, peut-être pas, je regarderais ça plus tard. Si vous trouvez que ma fic ressemble à celle que quelqu'un d'autres, c'est possible, je lis tellement de fic triste, peut-être que je me suis inspiré d'une, ou de 2 ou de pleins en même temps, peut-être aussi que ça viens tout droit de ma tête. Si vous pensez que j'ai plagiée, alors je ferais enlever la fic de ce site.  
  
Pourquoi?  
  
  
  
Pourquoi toi, pourquoi es-ce toi qui devait mourir? J'aurais donné ma vie pour toi, ma vie entière, et même un peu plus, juste pour que tu reste, pour que tu décide de venir me rejoindre dans la grande salle.. Pourquoi? Je t'en supplie, réveille toi! Ou encore, faite que j'ouvre mes yeux, et que je m'aperçoive que tout ceci est un cauchemar.  
  
¤~* Flash-Back *~¤  
  
Harry, tu viens manger? Vite, le repas est commencé depuis 10 minutes! J'arrive Ron, j'arrive. Attend-moi quelques minutes, ou va tout de suite à la grande salle, je vais te rejoindre. D'accord, mais dépêche-toi. Je t'ai dit que oui! Allez! Vas-y!  
  
¤~* Fin du Flash-Back *~¤  
  
Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas attendu? Je ne suis qu'un idiot! J'aurais dû t'attendre, rester avec toi, mais sûrement pas te laisser seul. J'ai honte de moi Harry, j'ai honte! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu envie de crier et de pleurer en voyant ton corps pleins de sang, étendu sur le lit. J'ai failli le faire, mais je me suis contenté de faire quelques sanglot silencieux, pour que personne d'autre ne sache, pour qu'Hermione pense que tu fais juste dormir. Oh, Harry! Tu aurais pu venir me demander de l'aide! Maintenant je te haïs! Oui! Je te haïs! Je te haïs car à cause de toi, chaque souvenir de Poudlar me feront penser à toi, car tu es dans absolument tout mes souvenirs. On ne c'est jamais quitter, avant aujourd'hui. Tu seras peut-être la cause d'une mort Harry! Peut-être même 2! Qu'es-ce qui te dis que Hermione ne voudras pas se tuer elle aussi, tout comme moi en ce moment! Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire Harry, c'est trop dur sans toi. Tu est égoïste! Égoïste! Tu avais sûrement une raison pour te faire ça, mais a-tu seulement PENSER au conséquence que ça aurais sur tes amis? Non, tu ne l'a pas fais, tu voulais tout simplement fuir la réalité. Je ne sais pas si un jour je vais te pardonner, mais quand je vais venir te rejoindre, je t'assure que je vais te parler, peut- être même te crier dessus, pour te montrer la peine que j'ai, le calvaire que j'endure sans toi. Je sais qu'en te tuant de cette manière, tu nous débarrasse de Voldemort. Tu vois, je dis même son nom! Mais je préfère 100 fois plus une vie misérable avec toi qu'une vie parfaite sans toi. Tu compte trop pour moi Harry, tu compte trop. Je n'ai plus rien à crainde pour ma famille, sauf qu'eux aussi ai envie de te rejoindre, même chose pour Hermione, pour Sirius, pour tout le monde. Tu me manque Harry, tu me manque. J'arrive, je te rejoins dans quelques instant.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Si jamais vous avez aimé ma fic et que vous voulez d'autres chapitre, dites- le moi, je ferais d'autre chapitres, encore du point de vue de Ron, ou encore d'un personne que vous voudrez. J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
  
Mystick 


	2. Pourquoi me fais tu souffrir Harry?

Merci Thunder Light! Ça me fais plaisir des reviews! Alors ce chapitre est juste pour toi! Et je l'avais écrit d'avance, et c'est bien le point de vue à Hermione. Si tu veux ceux des autres perso, ben dis-moi le!  
  
Pourquoi?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ Ce chapitre est pour Thunder Light car c'est le premier qui m'a reviewer! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
  
  
Harry, tu n'aurais jamais dû me faire ça! Pense-y un peu, moi, ta meilleure amie! Tu  
  
sais bien que te t'adorais Harry, tu le sais! Je crois même que. Oui, je crois que je  
  
t'aimais. Pourquoi tiens tu à tous nous faire souffrir? POUR RIEN! Parce- que monsieur  
  
était tanné de la vie, monsieur est égoïste car monsieur fais tout ce qu'il veut! Tu n'a pas  
  
le droit Harry, pas le droit! Quand je repense à tout ça.  
  
*~¤ Flash-Back ¤~*  
  
Ron, qu'es-ce que tu as? Tu as l'air. terrifier  
  
. C'est. H. Ha. Harry  
  
Et il se mis à pleurer comme un dément.  
  
Ron! Dis-moi le, tout de suite!  
  
Je ne peux pas 'Mione, je ne peux pas  
  
Et il reparti de plus belle.  
  
D'accord, je vais aller voir!  
  
Non! Surtout, n'y va pas. Je t'en supplie Hermione! N'y vas surtout pas!  
  
J'y vais Ron, j'y vais.  
  
  
  
*~¤ Fin du Flash-Back ¤~*  
  
Puis, comme une idiote, je suis allée voir dans le dortoir. Je n'aurais JAMAIS dû le faire. Ton corps. Tout en sang. Comment veux-tu qu'une fille ne réagisse pas en voyant son meilleur ami, son amour inavoué, étendu dans son lit, pleins de sang. J'ai parlé à Ron. Nous sommes tout les deux d'accord: peut-être que tu as tué Voldemort, mais nous préférerions vivre avec une menace et notre ami. On s'en fou de Voldemort, c'est toi que l'on veut!  
  
  
  
Jamais je n'ai autant souffert Harry, jamais. T'aurais pas dû, t'aurais pas dû.  
  
Je pleure depuis 1 semaine, sans arrêt. Ron aussi. On est tellement inattentifs, même ROGUE nous as dit de faire notre deuil avant de revenir dans sa classe. Il était triste lui aussi. Un peu avant que l'on parte, il est mort. Tout le monde pleure. Même Malefoy! Le Pr. Dumbledore à même parlé de suspendre les cours 1 semaines ou 2. Comment t'as pu Harry? Tu n'as pas honte de toi?  
  
Tes parents aurais voulu qu'à 15 ans seulement tu craques et décide d'en finir avec la vie, et enlever la menace en même temps? Ah oui! Bien sûr! Tu voulais les voir, parler avec eux! Je suis peut-être égoïste Harry, mais je voudrais tant que tu reviennes. J'ai regardée, il 'y a qu'une chose pour te faire revenir: la potion de la Vie. Mais elle si compliquée! J'ai essayer de la faire, mais je ne suis pas capable. Je voudrais bien demander de l'aide à Rogue s'il le faut, mais il reste toujours dans son bureau et il le barre magiquement. Il ne fais même sur ses cours.  
  
Je t'aime Harry, j'ai besoin de toi près de moi, j'ai besoin de te voir, j'ai besoin de te parler, de rire et de pleurer avec toi. J'ai besoin de ta présence. 


	3. Pourquoi Potter?

Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii les revieweurs! J'vous adore!  
  
Yzabel: Harry s'est tué en se coupant les veines du poignet car il a découvert que c'était la seule manière de tuer définitivement Voldemort.  
  
Thunder Light: Et oui, un chapitre rien que pour touaaaaaaaaaaaa! T'es contente? Et bien tu vas l'être encore plus! Et vlan, le point de vue à mon petit Dray. Pour l'instant, t'es la seule qui me propose des persos alors t'es ma chouchou! Chanceuse! Y'en a pas un autre que tu veux?  
  
Et tout les autres ben. un gros gros gros merci ça vous va?  
  
Dans ce chapitre on vois Drago très très sentimental.  
  
Pourquoi? (Point de vue de Drago Malefoy)  
  
Potter, tu ne la sais pas, tu ne le sauras jamais. D'une certaine manière, je t'enviais. T'avais pleins d'amis formidable, tu était célèbre, et même si t'avais plus de parents, au moins ils t'on aimé avant de mourir. Ouais, je t'enviais Potter. Ça m'a fait tout un choc de te savoir parti à tout jamais.  
  
  
  
*~¤ Flash-Back ¤~*  
  
  
  
Mes chers élèves, en tant que directeur de cette école, il est de mon devoir de vous annoncer cette tragique nouvelle  
  
Quand Dumbledore a dis ça, j'ai tout de suite cesser de chuchoter et de ricaner. Il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix, il se retenait énormément pour ne pas pleurer. Il t'aimais beaucoup lui aussi, Potter.  
  
Je vous annonce officiellement que, tout en détruisant à jamais Voldemort *tressaillement collectif dans la grande salle*, Harry Potter s'est tué. Portons un toast au Survivant, celui qui s'est sacrifié pur nous tous. Paix à son âme.  
  
  
  
*~¤ Fin du Flash-Back ¤~*  
  
J'ai cru que le monde allait s'écrouler. Tout le monde, même ceux qui te détestait, sont devenu tout à coup silencieux, et plusieurs sentiments se mêlait sur leur visage. Pour certains, c'était la colère et la haine qu'ils ressentaient pour Voldemort. Pour d'autre, la surprise et l'étonnement, car personne ne s'y attendais vraiment. Et les autres, c'était le respect et la tristesse qu'ils avaient pour toi. Je faisait parti de ceux-là. J'ai pleuré pour toi Potter, j'ai pleuré.  
  
  
  
Après avoir séché mes larmes, j'ai eu envie de cracher au visage de mon père. De touts les mangemorts. Sur la tombe de Voldemort (gracieusté des mangemorts). Sur tout ce qui le touchais, de proche ou de loin. Mais je ne l'ai pas fais. Je me suis contenté de renier ma famille, mes "amis" et ma richesse. Je suis devenu un pauvre orphelin, pour toi Potter. Je suis même devenu très ami avec Weasley et Granger. Se sont mes meilleurs amis à présent. Mais jamais je ne te remplacerais, dans leurs c?urs ou dans leurs souvenirs.  
  
  
  
Cela fais environs 1 semaine que nous le savons tous, mais comme tu a choisi la fin de l'année scolaire, l'école est terminée. Je vie maintenant une vie minable dans un orphelinat Moldu, mais au moins je ne suis plus avec mon père. Je vais peut-être même partir d'ici bientôt, des gens ont fais une demande pour m'adopter. Ils m'ont l'air sympathiques.  
  
  
  
N'oublie jamais une chose Potter, tout ce que j'ai vécu à partir de ce terrible jour, c'est pour toi. T'était un type bien Potter.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!  
  
Note: Dans ce chapitre, Drago était full sentimental et gentil. Dépendamment qui va l'adopter, il pourrais le rester. Et Thunder, t'a pas une autre demande spéciale??  
  
(Voulez-vous que je continu les lettres ou que je mette une histoire? Ou encore encore un peu de lettre en ensuite l'histoire? Répoooooondeeeeeeeeeez!!!) 


	4. Ma mort

Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii les revieuweurs!  
  
  
  
Mymye-Potter: Ben oui ma grande! Je suis si dramatique que ça! Mais toi aussi t'est  
  
bonne cocotte! Lol! Voilà la suite pour mon ronichou d'amour! Lollllllllllll! (pour les  
  
autres, ceci est une inside-joke, donc y'a à peu près juste Mymye et moi qui la  
  
comprend!)  
  
  
  
Thunder Light: Ouais, t'est la chouchou de quelqu'un! T'est chanceuse dis- donc!  
  
Aphrodite: Voilà la suite ma 'tite Sylvia! Contente que tu aime! En, entre nous, c'est  
  
vrai que t'est ben ben nouille quand tu veux! Lol!  
  
Et pour les autres, ben un énorme Merci!  
  
-------------  
  
Depuis le début, j'avais oublié de faire ceci:  
  
Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages de cette fic m'appartienne, ils sont tous à JKR  
  
Je le referais pas dans les prochains chapitres, de toute façon tout le monde le sais par  
  
c?ur.  
  
-------------  
  
Dans ce chapitre c'est pas une lettre, c'est Harry qui se rappelle les derniers moment de sa  
  
vie. C'est un gros flash-back  
  
-------------  
  
Hermione, Ron, Sirius, tout le monde, vous me manquer tellement!  
  
*~¤ Flash-Back ¤~*  
  
-- Hermione!  
  
-- Quoi Harry?  
  
-- J'ai enfin trouvé!  
  
-- Vraiment?!? Si je me retenais pas, je crois que je sauterais dessus!  
  
-- Une chance que tu te retiens!  
  
-- Ha Ha Ha (sarcastique)  
  
  
  
Après, elle me fait une de ses face fâcher! C'est tellement drôle! Mais je sais bien qu'elle  
  
n'est pas sérieuse, elle me fais souvent le coup ces temps-ci! Je n'imagine pas à quel  
  
point elle va me manquer une fois là-haut.  
  
  
  
-- Bon, tu le lis Harry?  
  
-- Eu. Finalement c'est pas la bonne chose, j'ai fait une erreur!  
  
-- ah.!  
  
  
  
Je n'était quand même pas pour lui dire que je devais me tuer! Elle essaierais de m'en  
  
empêcher, et si elle le fais je ne serais pas capable de le faire. J'ai déjà de la misère à  
  
l'imaginez.  
  
  
  
-- Tu viens on va aller à la salle commune avec ce livre, on trouveras peut-être.  
  
-- D'accord, mais j'amène celui-ci quand même!  
  
-- L'important c'est d'y aller, viens!  
  
  
  
On est rendu dans la salle commune. Ron est dans le coin, avec Fred et George, il a  
  
l'air de s'amuser. Ah! Il vient par ici.  
  
  
  
-- Bonjour Ron!  
  
-- Salut Harry! Où étais-tu?  
  
-- à la bibliothèque, avec Hermione.  
  
-- Qu'es-ce que tu faisait là-bas?  
  
-- Je cherchais un moyen de tuer Tu-Sais-Qui.  
  
-- Ah.  
  
  
  
Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il me demande si j'ai trouvé. sinon je devrais lui dire et si je  
  
dois lui dire il va lui aussi tout faire pour m'en empêcher, et je ne serais pas plus capable  
  
qu'avec Hermione.  
  
  
  
C'est l'heure de souper, l'heure de mourir. Vous allez tous me manquer, je vous aime  
  
tous. C'est pour vous que je fais tout ça, ne l'oubliez jamais.  
  
  
  
-- Harry, tu viens manger? Vite! Le repas est commencer depuis 10 minutes!  
  
-- J'arrive Ron, j'arrive. Attends-moi quelques minutes, ou va tout de suite à la grande  
  
salle, je vais te rejoindre.  
  
-- D'accord, mais dépêche-toi!  
  
-- Je t'ai dit que oui! Allez, vas-y!  
  
  
  
Pauvre Ron, les derniers mot qu'il auras reçu de moi, c'est presque en l'engueulant. Tu  
  
vas me manquer Ron, t'a toujours été mon meilleur ami.  
  
  
  
Je vais leur écrire un mot, question qu'il comprenne mon choix. Oh! Je ne veux même  
  
pas penser à quel point il vont pleurer! Ils vont tellement me manquer!  
  
  
  
Chers Ron et Hermione,  
  
Je tien à ce que vous compreniez mon choix. Si je ne vous ai rien lu cette après-midi,  
  
c'est parce-que j'a découvert que le seul et unique moyen de tuer Voldemort, c'est de me  
  
tuer moi aussi, plus précisément en me coupant les veines. J'aurais préféré rester avec  
  
vous, vous allez énormément me manquer là-haut. Mais n'oubliez jamais ceci: Ce que  
  
j'ai fait, c'est pour votre sécurité, je vais toujours vous protéger de là- haut et dites à  
  
Sirius que jamais je n'ai connu quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire. Je m'ennuie déjà de  
  
vous, n'oubliez jamais que je vous aime et que je me suis tué pour vous.  
  
  
  
C'est maintenant le moment. Pense à ceux que tu rejoindra Harry, ça va t'aider.  
  
Maman, Papa, la famille. Je prend le couteau. Je le pose sur mon pioignet, je pèse  
  
du plus fort que je peux, ça me fais atrocement mal. Et voilà, c'est fait. Je me suis  
  
coupé les veines. Il ne reste qu'à attendre de mourir.  
  
  
  
*~¤ Fin du flash-back ¤~*  
  
  
  
Cela auras pris 10 minutes avant que je meure. 10 minutes de souffrance atroces. Je  
  
vous aime, Ron et Hermione. Je suis maintenant avec mes parents, je fais connaissance  
  
avec eux, ainsi que le reste de ma famille.  
  
------------------------  
  
Ce chapitre à été plus long à venir, j'était en manque d'inspiration! Le prochain, ben il est  
  
sur demande, et je ferais une lettre de quelqu'un, je sais pas encore qui. 


	5. Mon fils, pourquoi?

Là je peux pas faire de remerciement personnel à chacun, y'en aurais beaucoup trop! Alors à tous :  
  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup! Je suis désolé d'avoir été si longue pour ce chapitre, mais je n'avais  
  
aucune inspiration, une vraie panne sèche! Les prochains chapitres, il va avoir Dumbledore,  
  
Rogue, Sirius, Lily, James, Pétunia et peut-être d'autre, mais je n'ai pas choisi. Ce chapitre-ci  
  
c'est Lily qui nous parle! Bonne lecture!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mon fils, pourquoi as-tu choisi ceci? Pourquoi la voie de la facilité, alors que la victoire était si  
  
proche? Je me suis tué pour te sauver, mais tu as gâcher mon travail. Encore 1 petit combat, et  
  
Voldemort était vaincu à tout jamais. Je sais qu'il l'est maintenant, mais ce n'était pas la seule  
  
façon. Il manquait 1 combat. Ne me dis pas que je devrais être contente de pouvoir mieux te  
  
connaître, car depuis que je suis morte, je suis ici, dans le ciel, et je te regarde. Je sais tout de toi,  
  
chacun de tes gestes, je les ai vu. Je n'ai rien oublier. Je n'approuve pas tout ce que tu as fais, mais  
  
au moins, tu avais toujours une raison. Et j'était fière de toi, car je voyais tout tes exploit, j'en  
  
sautais de joie! Mais maintenant que tu as choisi la facilité, je commence à croire que j'ai mis au  
  
monde un lâche.  
  
  
  
Tes amis, tu as pensé à eux? Ils sont maintenant désespérés, Ron pense à se tuer lui aussi, il serais  
  
capable de le faire s'il n'y avait pas Hermione. Hermione n'est plus comme avant, elle ne vas plus  
  
à aucun cours, elle ne fais plus de devoir, elle passe ses journée couché à regarde le mur ou le  
  
plafond. Si elle mange, c'est parce-que Ron lui a monté quelque chose et il dois la faire manger  
  
comme un bébé. Ils ne vont plus au cours. Dumbledore à même suspendu les cours pour que les  
  
gens puisse se remettre de ta mort. Tu as tout changé Harry. Tu as changé le cour des choses. Tu  
  
as brisé bien des c?urs aussi. Je suis déçu Harry, jamais je n'ai pensé que tu serais capable de ça.  
  
  
  
Ton père aussi est très déçu. Il est en colère après la terre entière car tu as eu le malheur de trouve  
  
le seul livre qui te disais la solution la plus facile. Il t'aime encore, bien sûr, mais tu vas avoir toute  
  
une raclé lorsque tu auras le courage de venir nous retrouver. Oui, nous retrouver, car pour  
  
l'instant tu te cache, à quelque part. Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu prendras à sortir, mais  
  
j'espère que c'est bientôt. Nous pourrons te pardonner, et ensuite vivre une vie normale, ici dans le  
  
ciel. Ne tarde pas trop, plus tu attend, plus le pardon seras long à venir.  
  
  
  
Tu as brisé des vie mon fils. Mais je t'aime tout de même. J'attend depuis des années de t'avoir  
  
devant moi. Je voulais et redoutait ce moment. Mais maintenant que tu es là, autant en profiter.  
  
Viens Harry, j'ai besoin de te serrer contre mon c?ur, de te sentir près de moi, de te dire à quel  
  
point tu m'as manqué. Dépêche-toi mon fils, je t'attend depuis si longtemps.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Ce chapitre est moins long que les autres, mais là j'y peux rien! C'était soit un chapitre moins  
  
long, soit un chapitre avec plein de phrases inutile. Je le trouve pas super. Mais bon, je vais faire  
  
avec! Reviewer moi svp!!!!! 


	6. Harry, viens vers nous

Mon nick devrai être... paresse power... Et oui, je suis super fatiguée mais j'ai de l'inspiration,  
  
alors je vais écrire mon chapitre, mais laisser faire les review individuel... PARESSE POWER!!!!!  
  
Mais je dis quand même un énorme merci a tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer des review, je vais  
  
essayer de faire vos petites demandes spéciale. J'apprécie énormément tout vos petits mots! Merci  
  
beaucoup beaucoouuuuuuuuuuuuup!  
  
  
  
Ce chapitre-ci, si on suit lMordre des choses, ben c'est le petit papa de Harry... Ben oui, c'est ti  
  
James!  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Mon fils, je suis si déçu de voir que tu as choisi la facilitée plutôt que de te battre encore... Tu as  
  
été courageux toutes ces années, pour être lâche maintenant? Je ne te comprend pas Harry... Tu  
  
me déçois beaucoup... Ta mère aussi est déçue, tu le savais? Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi effondrée,  
  
même lorsque nous avons appris que nous étions mort! Elle a sacrifié sa vie pour toi, mais tu n'en a  
  
pas assez usé, juste 15 petites années, ce n'est rien! Tu peux être certain que ce salaud de  
  
Voldemort iras en enfer, et il souffrira atrocement! C'est lui la cause de tout les malheur du monde,  
  
toute la tristesse de la Terre... Je le hais, tu le hais, on le hais tous, mais encore plus depuis ta  
  
mort. Je t'adore Harry, tu es mon fils unique, mais malgré ça, je ne sais pas la réaction que  
  
j'aurais en te voyant. Je ne sais pas si je serais contente, triste, fâché, ému. Je ne sais pas, mais  
  
pour le moment, je suis déçu et en colère. Et en plus, tu ne vient même pas nous voir tu reste  
  
caché dans ton coin! Viens me voir Harry, j'ai besoin de te parler, de te comprendre! Dépêche-toi,  
  
je n'ai pas envie de passer l'éternité à te chercher. Éclaire-moi, je trouve ça tout simplement  
  
barbare, une souffrance continue, car je sais que tu n'es pas loin, mais je ne sais toujours pas où!  
  
Aide-moi, je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi.  
  
  
  
Tu sais Harry, j'ai eu moi aussi envie de me tuer. J'était dans un moment de détresse tellement  
  
immense! J'ai lorsque j'ai su que Peter m'avais trahis, j'ai voulu mourir. J'avais mis toute ma  
  
confiance en un traître. Je sais que je suis mort tout de même par la suite, mais au moins, j'ai eu  
  
le temps d'avoir un fils, et je sais que j'avais fais le bon choix tout de suite quand j'ai vu ta petite  
  
tête noire qui me ressemblait comme 2 gouttes d'eau. Je me demande si tu aurais fais le même  
  
choix si nous n'étions pas mort. sûrement pas, car nous aurions pu t'aider, mais tout de même.  
  
Comment m'en assurer?  
  
  
  
Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison qui t'a poussé à faire ça plutôt que de te battre, une petite fois  
  
encore. Je n'y peux rien, alors je vais essayer de me consoler en me disant que je vais t'avoir à  
  
mes côtés pour toujours, aussitôt que tu seras sortit de ta cachette. Viens vite nous rejoindre  
  
Harry, on a besoin de te voir.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Ben voilà, je l'ai enfin fini! Je sais qu'il est moins triste que les autres, mais c'est vraiment pas  
  
facile d'écrire des choses triste quand on a un sourire à longueur de journée et que tout va bien! Il  
  
est aussi moins long, pour la même raison. J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu, même si moi je  
  
l'aime pas tellement. Review! Et je vous promet que le prochain chapitre j'arrête le PARESSE  
  
POWER et je répond aux review!!! 


	7. POURQUOI? trop triste celui là!

Merci aux revieweurs! Je ne sais pas encore ce que ce chapitre va donner (je réponds toujours aux reviews avant) mais je suis sûre et certaine qu'il va être triste puisque je le suis moi-même (bizz non?? Plus je suis triste, plus mes fics drama sont bonne).  
  
Bayram : Je vais en faire de tellement de perso, t'inquiète pas, ils sont dans ma liste  
  
Perfects-Reviews : Contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre, même si moi je l'aime un peu moins. J'espère que celui-ci aussi sera bon!  
  
Molianne : Je suis bien heureuse que tu aime ces petits chapitres! Moi j'aime bien les écrire, alors ça va bien!  
  
Thunder Light : Ouais, je continue, je continue.  
  
Saria : J'ai pensé à le faire aussi. Bientôt, bientôt je le ferais!  
  
Vous saurez bien assez tôt ce chapitre est du point de vue de qui. MWAHAHAHAHAHA DIABOLIQUE! Lol! Je suis fatiguée je pense, il est presque minuit mdr!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Harry, tu étais le plus important pour moi. Même Moony, que j'aime énormément, ne t'arrive pas à  
  
la cheville pour moi. Tu étais le plus beau souvenir de James et Lily que je pouvais rêver d'avoir.  
  
Rien ne te remplacera, jamais. Même si j'aurais été père, tu seras toujours le plus important dans  
  
mon c?ur. Une semaine après seulement après ta mort, j'ai été libéré. Je suis libre Harry! Mais  
  
sans toi, cette liberté ne m'apporte rien de plus. J'habite encore avec Moony, donc ça n'a rien  
  
changé. Mon univers s'est complètement écroulé lorsque j'ai été à ton enterrement. Tes yeux, si  
  
rieurs et pétillants de joie normalement, fermés à tout jamais. Plus jamais je n'entendrais les cris de  
  
joie que tu avais quand tu me voyais arriver, avec un énorme sourire et un gros câlin. Rien ne va  
  
plus me manquer que ça, si ce n'est la façon que tu avais de rire qui ressemblait tant à Lily. Tu as  
  
été mon plus grand bonheur, mais aussi ma plus grande peine. Même après un mois, je pleure  
  
encore, j'ai des crises incontrôlables. J'ai BESOIN de t'entendre rire, de voir une étincelle de joie  
  
traverser tes yeux d'émeraude. J'ai BESOIN de sentir la joie t'envahir quand je t'offre un cadeau.  
  
J'ai BESOIN de voir Hedwidge arrivée, en sachant que c'est toi qui m'écris, ce qui m'a toujours  
  
fait chaud au c?ur. Mais maintenant, j'en ai peur, comme si elle était porteuse de malheur. C'est  
  
Ron qui l'a, car il m'a donné Coquecigrue pour me remercier, car je l'ai beaucoup aidé ces derniers  
  
temps. Je l'ai aidé à se remettre de ta mort. Moi, qui j'ai?? Personne, car Moony à la même peine  
  
que moi, je ne veux pas empirer son cas plus qu'il ne faut, déjà que je l'ai presque traîner au  
  
cimetière.. Je ne sors pas, je ne profite pas de ma liberté nouvelle. Je reste chez moi, dans ma  
  
petite chambre remplis de souvenirs de toi et tes parents, et je regarde le plafond en me vidant de  
  
toutes les larmes de mon corps, le c?ur pleins de remords et de tristesse. Mon jardin secret est  
  
maintenant plein de feuilles mortes et de ronces. Ma vie n'est plus rien, mon monde n'est rien de  
  
plus qu'une rose fanée, qu'un pot d'encre vide. Je te le demande Harry : Pourquoi? Pourquoi  
  
choisir la méthode facile, pourquoi ne pas attendre un seul petit combat de plus, pourquoi écroulé le  
  
monde de tellement de gens, pourquoi ne pas avoir plus longtemps hésité, le temps que quelqu'un  
  
arrive? Pourquoi? POURQUOI? Jamais personne ne pourra répondre à toutes ces questions, car  
  
toi seul connais les réponses, toi seul à fait ces choix. Tu me manque Harry, plus que tout. Plus  
  
que mes parents, qui depuis longtemps m'ont renié. Plus que tes parents, que j'ai toujours adoré.  
  
Plus que ma jeunesse, si belle et si rose autrefois. Plus que Lizandre, la seule femme que j'ai  
  
vraiment aimée, qui depuis des années est tragiquement morte. Plus que toutes ses journées  
  
passées à la campagne ou dans les bois, seul ou en la douce compagnie de Lizandre.. Je te l'ai dit  
  
Harry, tu me manque plus que tout ce qui peut exister sur Terre. Sur ce, je te dis à bientôt, car  
  
malgré le fait que je sais que Moony a besoin de moi pour s'en sortir, je sais que je ne m'en  
  
sortirais jamais. Je vais cesser de penser aux autres, et pour une fois, je vais être égoïste. Je vais  
  
penser à moi seul et je vais vous rejoindre, vous que j'aime tant. James, Lily, Harry, Grand-mère,  
  
Grand-père, Lizandre mon amour, attendez-moi, j'arrive très bientôt. Adieu Moony, Ron,  
  
Hermione, Dumbledore, Maman, Papa et petit s?ur Joanna, les seules personnes en qui j'ai déjà eu  
  
confiance. Vous allez tous énormément me manquer. Adieu, monde cruel.  
  
  
  
Après avoir écrit ses derniers mots, Sirius s'infligea lui-même le Avada Kedavra, sortilège de la  
  
mort. Moony retrouva la lettre en même temps que le corps inanimé de Sirius. Son mon s'écroula  
  
encore plus, il sombra dans une dépression profonde, mangeant et dormant à peine..  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Ho my god! J'ai jamais écrit quelque chose d'aussi triste! Je fais dur en plus : je braille tout en  
  
écrivant! MDR! Sincèrement, j'adore ce chapitre, pas vous? REVIEWS  
  
PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASE!!! 


	8. Papa, Maman

Merci beaucoup aux revieweurs! Je vous adore!  
  
Thunder Light : Je continue, ça c'est sûr et certain! J'aime trop cette fic pour l'arrêter!!!  
  
Molianne : Tu devrais adorer ce chapitre. Je l'ai fais juste pour toi ;)  
  
Pheniamon : Dumbledore va y être mais je sais pas encore quand. Et oui j'ai pensé au fan de Sirius, j'en fais parti! Mais tsé, tout le monde est gentil avec (sauf quand il se sacrifie pour Harry) alors moi, je voulais faire changement, et je crois que j'ai réussis!  
  
Saria : Capote pas trop toi mdr! Ce chapitre là aussi tu devrais l'aimer (pas autant que l'autre, je te l'accorde (moi too c'est le 7 mon préféré!!))! Personne ne crois ça de moi. Même mes parents lisent mes textes des fois, ils font le saut!  
  
Ccilia : En effet, en haut il vont pas trop aimer ça. Mais que veux-tu, c'est l'inspiration! Mais ils ne se tueront pas tous, sur 7 chapitre y'en a juste 1 alors. Mais normalement il devrait pas en avoir d'autre, mais on est jamais certain.  
  
Rokki : Contente que t'ai aimé! Ce chapitre-ci, j'espère qu'il va te plaire lui aussi! (J'ai pas oublié un E dans ton nom j'espère???)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Le ti n'Harry. Encore un chapitre sur son point de vue! (Molianne, t'est contente? ()  
  
(prendre note que dans ma petite tête, le monde des morts, c'est comme lorsqu'il sont vivant mais c'est dans le ciel et personne ne travaille, ils font juste prendre une maison (pareille à celle qu'ils avaient vivant) et rester là, mais ils peuvent se déplacer, aller voir le monde, veiller à ceux qu'ils aiment sur terre et parfois se réincarné en quelque chose d'autre. J'ai trop d'imagination des fois!!!)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Papa, Maman. C'est décidé. Je sort d'ici, je vais vous voir. Je suis tellement idiot..  
  
Cela fait déjà 1 mois que je me cache, j'en ai assez! Je viens vous voir, juste le temps de  
  
vous trouver. J'espère que vous comprendrez, que vous me pardonnerez de m'être tué et  
  
ensuite caché de vous.. Je vous connais même pas, mais je vous aime déjà tellement!  
  
Je ne supporterais pas de savoir que vous m'en voulez pour toujours.. J'ai appris à voir  
  
en bas, moi aussi. Hermione et Ron ont l'air de bien s'en sortir, pour le moment.. Mais  
  
Sirius.. Je m'en veux tellement! Il est mort à cause de moi, jamais je ne vais me le  
  
pardonner. Sûrement que vous non plus vous ne me pardonnerez pas.. Vous avez vu  
  
dans sa lettre, cette Lizandre? Et bien, je l'ai vu, l'autre fois.. Elle mérite son amour,  
  
j'en suis certain. Elle est très jolie, très gentille et avait l'air triste quand je lui ai dit que  
  
Sirius s'était tué, même si elle savait que grâce à ça elle le verrait bientôt. Mais là, je  
  
m'éloigne un peu.. J'arrive, attendez-moi! Et ensuite, ensemble, on retrouveras Sirius,  
  
et nous resteront là à attendre tous les autres, et nous resteront ensemble à jamais. Je  
  
me fais des illusions, je sais que c'est presque impossible, mais j'aimerais tellement ça!  
  
Demain, je pars..  
  
  
  
C'est le grand jour, je pars vous rejoindre! Je sais à quel endroit vous êtes, je serais là  
  
avant le dîner.  
  
  
  
Je vous vois, il ne me reste que quelques mètres à parcourir. Vous êtes là, vous riez  
  
ensemble.. Vous ne me voyez donc pas? Je suis là, derrière cette roche! Mais quel  
  
moment serait le bon pour sortir? Comment le faire sans gâcher leur plaisir? Car c'est  
  
sûr qu'en me voyant arriver, ils vont cesser de rire, et me gronder. Je ne mérite même  
  
pas.. Je ferais mieux de repartir, retourner dans ce petit trou que je me suis creusé..  
  
Mais qui arrive? Mais.. Je la reconnaît. Qui es-ce? Je sais, j'ai trouvé. Je l'ai vu  
  
dans le miroir Du Risèd. Grand-mère, celle qui avait les même genoux que moi! Serait-  
  
ce le bon moment? Non, j'attend encore un peu.. Mais de quoi parlent- ils??? J'ai  
  
entendu mon nom.. Que disent-ils???  
  
  
  
- Lily, ma belle, Harry est-il venu?  
  
  
  
- Non maman, pas encore.. J'ai tellement hâte qu'il vienne! À tous instants, je m'imagine qu'il est là, tout près de nous, qu'il attend le bon moment pour sortir de sa cachette.. Mais je sais que c'est de la folie..  
  
  
  
Elle pleurait en disant ça. J'ai tellement peur! Comment vont-ils tous réagir? Je ferais  
  
mieux de faire une surprise, ou d'y aller doucement? Elles parlent encore, Papa aussi  
  
veut que j'arrive.. C'est maintenant le temps. Il faut bien un jour que je sois  
  
courageux, alors autant y aller maintenant. Je sort. Ils ne me voient pas tout de suite. Ils  
  
m'ignorent même! Es-ce volontaire, ou c'est tout simplement qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu? Je  
  
vais attirer l'attention.  
  
  
  
Maman se retourne. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Elle se lève, se met à courir  
  
puis vient me rejoindre, me serre contre elle tout en pleurant et en répétant : Mon bébé,  
  
mon bébé, mon bébé.. Maintenant c'est Papa. Il ne semble pas y croire. Il reste sonné,  
  
il ne dit rien. Puis se lève, s'approche tout doucement, vient m'étreindre, doucement,  
  
avec quelques larmes au coin des yeux. Grand-maman arrive, les larmes aux yeux elle  
  
aussi, puis me serre très fort. Enfin ils me relâche tous, mais Maman recommence  
  
aussitôt, comme si elle avait peur que je m'envole. J'ai les larmes aux yeux moi aussi,  
  
j'arrête de rester planté là et je serre ma mère très fort. Quand et me lâche, j'avance vers  
  
Papa. Je lui fait un énorme câlin, j'ai presque peur de le lâcher, il me ressemble tant! Je  
  
sais qu'il se dit la même chose, je l'entend marmonner. Puis je me tourne vers Grand-  
  
maman. Elle est souriante, comment un rayon de soleil, ses yeux semble débordé de joie.  
  
Je vais l'étreindre elle aussi.  
  
  
  
Attiré par le bruit, les voisins arrivent. C'est toute ma famille, celle que j'ai toujours  
  
rêver d'avoir! Certains reste planté là, ils ne semblent pas y croire. D'autre vienne vers  
  
moi en courant et me serre tellement fort que j'en étouffe, d'autre ne font que m'effleurer  
  
timidement. Je les regarde tous, les larmes pleins de larmes et le c?ur débordant de joie,  
  
puis je vais tous les étreindre, chacun leur tour. Personne n'a parlé, depuis le début.  
  
J'essaie de leur dire à quel point je les aime tous, mais rien ne sort, j'ai une boule dans la  
  
gorge qui m'empêche de parler. Maman dit les premiers mots.  
  
  
  
- Harry, ou étais-tu? Pourquoi as-tu tellement attendu?  
  
  
  
- Maman. Je.  
  
  
  
Je ne peux en dire plus, j'éclate en sanglot. C'est trop d'émotion pour moi. Elle  
  
s'approche de moi et me prend tendrement dans ses bras, puis se balance d'en avant en  
  
arrière, tout en répétant : Chut mon ange, chut mon bébé, chut, ne pleure plus. J'ai  
  
l'impression de pleurer des heures et des heures. Le soir, une grande fête à eu lieu, pour  
  
m'accueillir dans ce nouveau monde si semblable, mais si différent en même temps..  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Je pleure! Je pense que j'ai mis comme. je sais pas trop, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que  
  
j'ai les larmes qui me piquent les yeux! Avez-vous aimez ce chapitre? Molianne, je suis  
  
presque sûre que t'as aimé : c'est Harry après tout! Mettez-moi des tonnes de reviews,  
  
j'adore ça!! 


	9. Ma mort, la fin du règne

AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Je suis dans les auteur favoris de 8 personnes! Je remercie énormément ces 8 personnes! Pis vous me connaissez, je suis ben paresseuse, alors je vous nommerais au prochain chapitre :P (qui sait, peut-être que je vais en avoir plus :D)!  
  
Pheneatis : Ouin. t'as raison fafou! C'est le 7 le meilleur! Contente que l'autre chapitre t'ai fais pleurer, c'est le but :P! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre là aussi!  
  
Thunder Light : La fameuse pub famili prix :P Moi aussi je l'ai pognée dans la tête! MDR! Pis le tit Harry, si y s'est bouger les Tite foufoune voir popa et moman, c'est parce-qu'il commençais ç m'énerver! Sérieux! lol!  
  
Crystal : Contente que tu trouve que ça vaut la peine *gros cheese*! Ce chapitre a pris du temps à venir, mais c'est parce-que sinon il serait plate :P! Je t'ai déjà dis que t'as le même nick que ma petite dégu que j'avais avant? Elle s'apellait Krystal! Mais bon, je m'éloigne!  
  
Anna black : C'est vrai que le plus triste c'était le 7, je suis d'accord avec toi! J'espère que tu vas aussi aimer ce chapitre!  
  
Bayram : Je vais les faire bientôt, mais si je veux que ça vaille la peine, il faut que j'attende d'avoir de l'inspiration! Mais je vais sûrement faire voldie ce chapitre-ci!  
  
Ccilia : Pourquoi y'en a qui font des fics comme ça. ça doit être un complot mondial pour te faire pleurer! Contente que tu l'adore, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre (ben plutôt à lire :S)!  
  
Molianne : Contente que tu l'ai aimé! Pis tu vas être encore plus contente, je fais en faire d'autre de son point de vue! Une fois de temps en temps ;)!  
  
Lyra Snape : Oh woaw c'est tout un honneur pour moi! *Tite larme à l'?il* Alors je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont fait de la peine, car ils m'ont inspiré, et mon clavier, toujours prêt à m'aider, et aussi. Bon, d'accord, je vais arrêter de niaiser et faire mon chapitre! Merci beaucoup!  
  
Je viens de m'apercevoir. Je suis au 9ième chapitre!! Youppi!!! Lol! Ceux qui lisent mes autres fics, je vais essayer de mettre les autre chapitres, mais je me concentre surtout sur celle-là, je trouve que c'est ma meilleure!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Ce chapitre c'est comme un gros flash-back. C'est le tit Voldie. (bayram, j'espère  
  
que t'es content!)  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
- Mangemorts, nous sommes réunis ici ce soir, pour nous débarrasser des indésirables,  
  
mais surtout, du Survivant. J'ai découvert qu'il y avait des espions, qui sont ici en ce  
  
moment précis.  
  
  
  
  
  
Il jeta un regard vers Guillaume Crabbe, qui se tortillait et semblait mal à l'aise. Il pointa  
  
sa baguette vers lui.  
  
  
  
- Doloris! Tu mériterais de mourir, ce que tu vas faire bientôt. Mais avant, je vais te  
  
torturer un peu. DOLORIS! DOLORIS!  
  
  
  
Après quelques minutes, il lui envoya le sortilège mortel. (NdA : Je sais c'est un peu  
  
rapide, mais ça me tente pas de trop rentrer dans les détails, je suis trop fatiguée pour ça!)  
  
Crabbe tomba par terre et avait une expression de terreur intense sur le visage, figée à  
  
tout jamais. Voldemort eu un rire, un rire glacial et effrayant. Tout les mangemorts  
  
eurent un léger frisson glacé, comme à chaque fois que leur Maître avait ce rire.  
  
  
  
- MWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..ha.. h.. a.  
  
  
  
Il se mit à tousser (NdA : Non, il s'étouffe pas comme dans les bonhommes!), incapable  
  
de se contrôler. Du sang apparaissait sur ses mains et un filet lui en sortait de la bouche.  
  
Chaque mangemort regardait le Seigneur des ténèbres avec une expression surprise,  
  
n'osant pas approcher. Puis, Lucius Malefoy décida de réagir. Ce fut une grave erreur :  
  
Voldemort essaya de s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas s'écroula, mais en l'attrapant par le  
  
collet, failli l'étrangler. Il ne mourut pas, mais resta évanoui assez longtemps pour que  
  
des Aurors arrivent et l'emmène à Azkaban. D'autres mangemorts furent emportée, mais  
  
certains échappèrent en transplanant. Le seigneur des ténèbres était maintenant seul, seul  
  
pour mourir. Il eu des tremblements durant quelques minutes, puis s'échappa de sa  
  
bouche un long râle, suivi de ces mots, que chacun, dans le mondes des sorciers,  
  
entendit résonner : Le Survivant. est enfin mort. Le seigneur des ténèbres aussi, mon  
  
règne est terminé.  
  
  
  
Tout les sorciers furent glacé d'effroi à ces paroles. Mais en même temps  
  
immensément content, car le règne du mal était terminé.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Je sais, il est court, et plate, mais j'avais pas trop d'inspiration. J'espère je t'ai pas trop  
  
déçu Bayram! Review SVP, même si c'était laid! 


	10. Ma mort, bientôt

ENFIN un nouveau chapitre! C'est bizarre, je filais triste, et ça venait pas du tout, je vais super bien, j'ai pleins d'idées! Et là, je vais faire des beau ti remerciements personnels à chacun ^^  
  
Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup à : Saiji, Zigmo, bayram, Alexia Alexandra, Jill Valentine, Lyra Snape, Saria et Meitantei Caro parce- qu'ils m'ont mis dans leur auteurs favoris!!! Et Merci aussi à eux (sauf Lyra Snape et Meitantei Caro, dsl!) car ils m'encourage et c'est mes namiiiiiiiiiis!  
  
Pheniamon : Je sais pas c'est quand que je vais faire le chapitre avec Dumbledore, il va falloir attendre l'inspiration, sinon ça va être une horreur! Patience, ça va venir!  
  
Malissandre : Dans tes histoires favorites?!? OUAIIIIIS! J'suis toute contente là ;P. C'est bien que je t'ai fais pleurer, cést le but des fics Drama *sourire démoniaque* MWOUAHAHAHA!  
  
Thunder Light : Tout ce qui a rapport à Voldie c'est bon? T'est bizz toi. C'est vrai que la plupart du temps c'est bon, mais quand même pas toujours tsé!  
  
Molianne : Contente de voir que tu prend tes heures de classe pour lire ma fic! Messemble. moi aussi je riais en imaginant Voldie s'étouffer. mdr!  
  
Pa Prue Potter : Oui je sais que je suis une folle, c'est même ce que je préfère chez moi ;P Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, j'avais pas d'idées, panne sèche!  
  
Saria : Enfin! Toi t'as pas peur de me dire qu'il était plate :P Mais au moins, c'est fait! Lui, il devrait être meilleur!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ti Moony chérie! (hein Saria? Grrrr! MDR!)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry, ta mort a été comme perdre James une deuxième fois pour moi. Tu étais si  
  
semblable à lui.. Si je pensais à toi, je ne pouvais pas ignorer les souvenirs de James  
  
qui me revenait, c'était comme.. Une seule et même personne dans ma tête. Tout le  
  
monde a été attéré par la nouvelle, sauf bien sûr ces idiots qui ne pense qu'à la chute de  
  
Tu-Sais-Qui.. Il ne pensais pas à l'énorme sacrifice que tu as fais pour nous en  
  
débarrasser, à l'énorme perte que cela a été pour tes proches et amis, à l'énorme courage  
  
que tu as dû prendre pour le faire. C'est l'une des qualités qui était la plus importante,  
  
chez ton père.. Le courage.. Tu devrais être fier, là-haut. J'espère sincèrement  
  
que tu as eu, encore une fois, du courage, rendu là-bas. Tu as dû en avoir énormément,  
  
pour aller voir tes parents, si cependant tu l'as fait.  
  
  
  
J'ai pleuré énormément, lors de ta mort. Mais encore plus à celle de Sirius. Ce n'est pas  
  
à cause qu'il était plus important pour moi, vous l'étiez autant l'un que l'autre, mais il  
  
était le seul lien que j'avais encore avec les Maraudeurs. Maintenant, tout est détruit, il  
  
ne reste que 3 personnes sur qui je peux vraiment compter : Dumbledore, qui va  
  
sûrement mourir de vieillesse un jour prochain, Hermione, qui m'aide énormément, et  
  
Ron, qui ne sort plus de sa chambre, mais fait quand même des efforts pour m'écrire de  
  
temps en temps. J'ai eu envie de vous rejoindre, tous, mais Hermione m'en a empêcher.  
  
Tu sais vraiment choisir tes amis Harry, sans eux, je n'aurais plus la force de continuer,  
  
plus la force de supporter ces regards remplis que pitié que m'envoient tout ces inconnu,  
  
plus la force de comprendre ou de penser. Je ne peux que vivre, attendre que le chagrin  
  
passe. Je sens que je vous rejoindrais, malgré moi. Je me sens plus fatigué et las que  
  
jamais. Tu ne le savais sûrement pas : les loups-garou vivent oins longtemps que les  
  
sorciers normaux, car les transformation répétées causes, sur les os et le corps, des  
  
dommages important. Les cernes sous mes yeux sont plus voyante que jamais, je me  
  
sens plus vieux que jamais. Je n'ai plus envie de quitter ce monde, je n'ai pas envie que  
  
seule ta mort cause celle de touts tes proches, car je sais que tu l'as fais pour nous  
  
protéger, nous sauver.  
  
  
  
Si tu ne l'as pas encore fait, va voir tes parents, ils te seront plus que jamais utiles. Ils ne  
  
t'en voudrons sûrement pas Harry, ils t'aiment trop pour ça. Ta famille entière seras  
  
enfin près de toi, à te cajoler et te gâter comme tu aurais dû l'être depuis ta plus tendre  
  
enfance. Ne regrette aucuns de tes gestes Harry, ils avaient tous leur raison, leur but..  
  
Et c'est maintenant que je cesse de penser, d'écrire et de pleurer, car je sens la mort,  
  
toute proche. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore, un jour, une semaine, un mois  
  
peut-être, mais elle arrive, elle s'empare de moi peu à peu. Attends-moi Harry, réserve  
  
moi une place, je ne tarderais pas..  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Je sais, le chapitre est court, mais j'y peut rien! Au moins, y'é bourré d'émotion :P  
  
J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, et si oui, vous savez ce que je vais vous demander...  
  
REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS! Et plus  
  
vite que ça! 


	11. SIRICHOU DE RETOUUUUUUUUUUUUR pas sur te...

Disclaimer : Non, c'est pas à moi, c'est toute à JKR (sauf l'histoire), cette égoïste qui  
  
garde tout pour elle!  
  
Réponses au reviews!  
  
SeveRogue : Ouh là là! Je suis toute rouge! Et bien, merci beaucoup! Si j'ai du vocabulaire, c'est surtout à cause que j'adore lire! Et la maturité.. je me demande bien d'ou elle est sortit! Sérieusement, je le suis, mais seulement quand je le veux bien, autrement je suis complètement cinglée et immature!  
  
Bayram : Heureusement de voir que tu suis depuis le début et que tu aimes toujours! Tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir!  
  
Molianne : Écoute pus ta musique en me lisant! Lol! Sérieux, contente que ça t'ai plu!  
  
Miss_black : Ben Mumus il l'est pas encore mort! Continue à lire, le meilleur est à venir!  
  
Pheniamon : Elle est là la suite! Va lire, vite, vite!  
  
Saria : Parles-moi pu debord! J'veux que tu pleure! Nan lol, parles-moi encore, sinon t'es méchante! Va lire ça, moi j'aime bien.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
C'est sirichou dans le ti ciel! Moi j'aime bien, allez le lire!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Je n'y crois pas.. Je suis arrivé, je vais enfin vous revoir, tout ceux que j'aime tant!  
  
James, Lily, Lizandre, Harry.. Je vous rejoins, ne vous déplacez surtout pas..  
  
  
  
Enfin, j'y suis arrivé ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes.. J'entends votre  
  
musique!!! Mais... Pourquoi tout ce monde? HARRY!!! Tu es là!! Harry!  
  
  
  
Non, je ne gâcherais pas vos retrouvailles, je vais aller chercher Lizandre, et revenir plus  
  
tard. Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Lizandre, mon amour, tu me manques  
  
tellement..  
  
  
  
Mais ou es-tu?? Tu ne m'entends pas? Je crie, je t'appelle, et tu ne fais rien!  
  
Maintenant, je vais devoir aller cogner moi-même, et tu sais que je déteste ça, j'ai  
  
toujours l'impression de déranger.  
  
  
  
*retient son souffle* *cogne à la porte* *attend*  
  
  
  
- Bonjour! Que vou..  
  
  
  
Je n'en reviens pas!Après toutes ces années, elle m'a reconnut! Elle n'a pas changée, ce  
  
visage d'ange, ses cheveux d'or, son petit corps, fragile et fort à la fois.. Elle se  
  
réveille!  
  
  
  
- Eu. bonjour Lizandre.. *petit sourire gêné*  
  
- Mais.. mais.. que.. que fais-tu ici? Non, tu n'es pas réel, je suis juste en train de faire le plus beau rêve que j'ai jamais fait.. Oh, Sirius..  
  
- Et bien, absolument désolé de te contredire, mais tu ne rêve pas, c'est plutôt moi qui rêve.. Je suis bel et bien mort, et je voulais m'assure que toutes ces années étaient plus qu'un merveilleux rêve, le plus beau que personne n'a jamais fait.. *yeux qui viennent pleins d'eau à cause de l'émotion*  
  
  
  
Stupide! Je suis stupide! Je ne dis que des bêtises, et il faut en plus que je pleure après!  
  
Oui, Sirius Black a fondu en larme, comme un petit bébé.. Elle, qui fais toujours la  
  
seule bonne chose à faire, m'a serré contre elle si fort que j'étouffais, mais je n'osait rien  
  
dire, de peur qu'elle s'évapore en me lâchant. Elle sanglotait légèrement, tout comme  
  
moi d'ailleurs.. Nous sommes resté là, enlacé devant sa porte, et j'ai senti que jamais  
  
elle n'avais cessé de m'aimer. C'est le plus beau sentiment du monde. Savoir qu'après  
  
des années, la seule personne que l'on aime est toujours là, qu'elle vous attend les bras  
  
ouvert, qu'elle vous aime toujours autant..  
  
  
  
J'ai passé la nuit chez elle. Ne vous faite pas d'idée, j'ai dormi dans sa chambre d'amis,  
  
le temps de se réhabituer l'un à l'autre. Le lendemain matin, elle m'a fait un déjeuner  
  
(petit-déjeuner pour les français ^^) comme elle seule peut le faire.. De délicieuse  
  
crêpes, des brioches, du rôti.. en quantités pour nourrir une armée entière, mais il faut  
  
dire que j'étais affamé. Je me suis préparé, pour aller voir James et Lily..  
  
  
  
- Je dois y aller Lizandre, je vais craquer, je ne peut pas savoir qu'ils sont tout près et ne pas les voir..  
  
- Mais tu es seulement là depuis hier soir..  
  
- Je sais, mais c'est quand même trop!  
  
- Je veux t'accompagner! Je ne les ai pas vu depuis quelques temps..  
  
- Je préfère y aller seul, nous irons ensemble une autre fois.  
  
  
  
Et je suis partie, je l'ai laissé dans sa cuisine, visiblement déçue. Je sais qu'elle aimait  
  
beaucoup Lily et James elle aussi, mais je dois les voir seul avant, ça fait tellement  
  
longtemps.. 15 ans déjà..  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
MWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! J'arrête le chapitre ici! Je vais le continuer un  
  
autre jour, j'ai pas d'idée pour comment va se faire la rencontre, et si j'attend d'en avoir,  
  
je vais mettre le chapitre dans une éternité! J'espère que vous avez aimé, mais surtout,  
  
REVIEW! 


	12. Tu étais notre dernière chance

Une éternité. je sais. j'en ai honte! Mais que voulez-vous, c'est dur d'écrire quand on  
  
va pas sur l'ordi!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Saria : Oh my god t'étais sérieuse en plus! Lol! Mais tk. j'espère que tu vas continuer à la lire, malgré les quelques éternités que ça me prend pour écrire!  
  
Molianne : C'est pas vite fait. Mais c'est là pareil! J'espère que tu vas continuer de lire!  
  
Pheniamon : Bah oui c'est sensé être une fic Drama, mais. mais. mais c'est ça! Lol!  
  
Ginny Malefoy : J'AI FAIS BRAILLER QUELQU'UN! J'AI FAIS BRAILLER QUELQU'UN! *happy dance* mdr! Je suis très heureuse de voir que tu l'as aimé!  
  
Yzabel : Tu l'as pas oublié au moins, pendant que j'écrivais plus? Hein? Hein? Hein? Lol!  
  
Hedouwi: Bah elle est pour là la suite lol! Merci beaucoup de lire!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dumby! Dumby dumby dumby! Lol!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry. Tu manques à cette école. Tu as dû remarquer le soin particulier que je  
  
mettais à te protéger, mais ce n'était pas pour rien. Tu étais notre dernière chance de  
  
nous débarrasser de Lord Voldemort. Maintenant que tu es mort, nous sommes  
  
condamné à devenir mangemort, ou mourir. Et plusieurs n'auront même pas le choix, ils  
  
devront tout simplement mourir. Je ne peux pas venir te faire la morale, je ne sais pas  
  
tout ce qui s'est passé même si j'en sais la majeure partie, mais je peux tout de même te  
  
dire que je suis déçu. Extrêmement déçu. Tu n'as pas su surmonter tout tes problèmes,  
  
tu as choisi la voie de lâcheté, tu as succombé aux tourments qui semblent te suivre à la  
  
trace.  
Malgré le ton que prends cette lettres, je ne suis pas fâché après toi. Déçu, mais pas  
  
fâché. Tu ne méritais pas cette vie, et j'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas te mettre chez  
  
les Dursley. À voir comment ils traitaient Lily avant qu'elle décide de couper les ponts,  
  
il était évident qu'ils feraient exactement la même chose avec toi. Je me suis coupable  
  
Harry, car une partie de ce qui t'es arrivé est de ma faute. Mais au moins je serais certain  
  
de ne plus jamais faire cette erreur. en espérant que tu me pardonnes. Si jamais la mort  
  
est comme tout le monde le dis, et que tu te retrouves quelque part au ciel avec ceux que  
  
tu aimes et que tu veilles sur ceux qui sont resté sur terre, et bien dis à tes parents qu'ils  
  
nous manquent à tous. Et dis à Sirius que lui aussi nous manque, et que l'absence de sa  
  
présence et de ses pitreries paraissent énormément lors des réunions de l'Ordre du  
  
Phénix. Tu nous manque Harry, ta mort a affecté chacun d'entre nous.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Là je sais, ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais laissez-moi une petite chance,  
  
j'ai arrêter d'écrire pendant quelques mois et je viens de recommencer. Aussi que j'avais  
  
pas gros d'inspiration pour Dumbledore, mais plusieurs avaient hâte que je le fasse et je  
  
ne savais pas qui faire d'autre, donc c'est ce que ça a donné, c'est déjà un début. Merci  
  
de m'avoir lu, et merci de me laisser un review siouplaiiiiiii! 


	13. Retrouvaille troublante

Ben non, je suis pas morte. lol! Désolé, je sais que ça fait plusieurs mois que j'ai pas écrit de news  
  
chapitres, mais j'avais envie de tout sauf de ça. je vais essayer d'en mettre régulièrement, mais je vous  
  
promets rien, j'aurais peur de briser ma promesse. :S  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Molianne : Merciiiiiiiii t'es fine!  
  
Thor : Lol! Contente de savoir que je t'ai fait brailler, c'est le but :P mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Continue de me  
  
reviewer, ça me fait toujours plaisir!  
  
Yzabel : Moi aussi j'ai peur de jamais la finir. mais si ça continue ça ne finira jamais, y'a trop de perso  
  
^^ lol!  
  
Pas gros de review pour celui là. faut croire que tout le monde m'a oublier. ( lol  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On va continuer l'épopée de notre petit Sirius. le seul qui m'inspire pour le moment ^^ lol!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
15 ans déjà.. je n'en reviens toujours pas. je me demande comment j'ai fait pour survivre sans eux  
  
tout ce temps.. Mais il faut que je me sorte ça de la tête, je vais craquer avant même d'arriver..  
  
Mais j'y pense.. sont-ils levé à cette heure? Il n'est que 7 heures du matin.. Oh non je n'attends  
  
pas, j'y vais! De toute façon, Lily à toujours été une lève-tôt, et elle finit toujours par réveiller James au  
  
bout de quelques minutes, alors ils doivent être en train de déjeuner..  
  
En apercevant la maison, j'ai l'impression que l'air est plus rare autour de moi.. Ils sont si près de moi,  
  
à quelques mètres seulement! Et de plus, j'aperçois du mouvement à ma fenêtre! J'ai une seule envie,  
  
celle de courir à leur rencontre et de les étreindre, assez fort pour qu'il en perdent le souffle, mais, en même  
  
temps.. comment vont-ils prendre que je suis mort? À cause d'Harry en plus.. Ils se sentiront  
  
certainement mal à l'aise, et Harry encore plus, mais que dois-je faire? Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le  
  
choix, il faut que j'y aille.. Je vais craquer sinon, alors quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller! Je leur  
  
expliquerais tout comme il faut, voilà tout! Il reste seulement qu'ils comprennent..  
  
Comme je m'y attendait, tout le monde était déjà réveillé. C'est Lily qui a ouvert la porte. Elle a sembler  
  
figée sur place en me voyant, elle a failli s'évanouir, et James est accouru en entendant le petit cri étranglé  
  
qu'elle avait lâché en me reconnaissant. Il faut dire, je n'avais plus l'allure que j'avais il y a 15 ans! Je  
  
suis maigre et mes yeux débordent de tristesse, à la place de ma robustesse et ma joie d'autrefois. Mon  
  
sourire si rayonnant à laisser place à un autre, un peu mélancolique.. Mais eux, par contre, sont  
  
exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Bien qu'un peu pâle en ce moment, ils sont toujours aussi  
  
débordant de santé et de joie, et il n'y a qu'à regarder leur yeux afin de se rendre compte à quel point ils  
  
s'aiment tout les deux. C'est tellement beau de les voir.. Dire que je les ai enfin sous les yeux, après  
  
tout ce temps! C'est carrément incroyable..  
  
- Si.. Sirius.. Mais que fais-tu ici? Me demanda James, visiblement ébranlé  
  
- Eh bien.. je suis mort, moi aussi, et je tenais à vous revoir..  
  
Lily sembla soudain reprendre ses esprits, et s'approcha de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Elle était  
  
toujours un peu pâle, mais la sentir contre moi me fit un bien immense. James est venu nous rejoindre, et  
  
l'amour fraternel qu'il y avait entre nous en ce moment était presque palpable. Après quelques instant, il  
  
m'ont inviter à entrer, ce que j'ai fait avec joie. En arrivant dans la cuisine, j'ai figé. Harry était à table,  
  
exactement comme s'il était vivant, et mangeait un bagel. Il s'arrêta de manger en me voyant et pâlit lui  
  
aussi, mais contrairement à ses parents, il ne vînt pas me serrer. Il sembla comprendre enfin les  
  
conséquences de son suicide, même s'il avait sauvé le monde des sorciers su règne de Voldemort par la  
  
même occasion. Il me fixa quelques instant sans bouger, avant de me saluer tristement, bien qu'il aurait  
  
voulu paraître chaleureux et enjoué. Il s'essaya même un sourire forcé, qui n'eût guère plus de succès que  
  
son salut.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Niark niark j'arrête lol! Sincèrement, je préfère ce chapitre-ci que celui ou Sirius va retrouver Lizandre.  
  
pas vous? Mais mon préféré reste toujours le septième.. Reviewer svp!!! 


	14. ANNONCE IMPORTANTE!

Une annonce importante! J'ai un ami qui commence à écrire un livre, et il aurait besoin de vos commentaire pour savoir s'il est bien parti, ou s'il est horriblement poche lol! Alors allez fictionpress et chercher « La guerre du lion bleu » et laissez un petit review pour dire vos commentaire. c'est sur mon compte, mais c'est juste parce-que lui n'en a pas et n'a pas envie de s'en faire un.. Enjoy! 


End file.
